Worldbreaker Rings
The Worldbreaker Rings are a set of magical artifacts from pre-catalyst times created to control the primordial magic of the Worldbreaker Beast. The Rings are linked to the 4 elements of Fire, Earth, Air, and Water and grant the wielder of a Ring power over those elements. If someone has all 4 rings, or work with the other ringbearers they are able to control and or banish the Worldbreaker. Origin While the Origins of the Worldbreaker are not clear, the Rings were forged after the Worldbreaker was first awoken in the Material Plane before the Catalyst as a means to counter the Beast. They proved to be magical artifacts of immense power. Over the thousands of years that they have existed they have only each had 4 masters, and since the Catalyst they have become items of myth and mystery. Stores basically are told of 'four rings of such power that only the Gods could wield them' For much of the post-catalyst time period, the four rings were held by the Faith of the Four, but 2 were stolen over time, and kept a secret by the Faith, a secret they existed, and a secret they were stolen. Ring Powers Each Ring has its own powers independent of each other. They also grant powers to wielders who are near each other. Ring Bearers can sense the presence of another ring bearer within 10 miles Ring Bearers can communicate Telepathically with each other when within 1 mile All Rings grant the wielder Magic Resistance (Advantage on Saving Throws against Spells cast against them). All Rings grant Legendary Resistances (Can choose to passl a failed Saving Throw 1/day). If within 120ft of another ring bearer, then legendary resistance can be shared between the two ring bearers. If all 4 rings are together in 120ft feet then all Saving throws are made with Advantage. All Rings grant the imbuement of the Death Ward spell 1/day without having to cast it or require components = Ring of Flames = The Ring of Flames grants its Wielder the following Powers/abilities * Resistance to Fire Damage * The Wielder can cast the following Spells 1/day at the lowest Spell lvl : Fireball, Scorching Ray, Wall of Fire. * Any attack made with a Melee weapon deals an extra 1D10 Fire damage. Creatures who are resistant to fire damage take full damage, creatures with immunity to Fire damage take Half Damage. * Charisma Saving Throws are made with Advantage = Ring of The Earth = The Ring of the Earth grants its wielder the following powers/abilities * Resistance to all Bludgeoning, Piercing, and Slashing damage * the Wielder can cast the following Spells 1/day at the lowest Spell lvl: Stone shape, Wall of Stone, Erupting Earth, Earthbind * Any attack made with a melee weapon deals an extra 1D10 force damage. Creatures resistant to force damage take full damage, creatures with immunity to force damage take half damage. * Constitution Saving Throws are made with Advantage. = Ring of Water = The Ring of the Water grants its wielder the following powers/abilities * The Ringbearer is granted immunity to the Restrained condition and resistance to Piercing damage from non magical attacks. * the wielder can cast the following spells 1/day at the lowest spell lvl: Control Water, Wall of Water, Melf's Acid Arrow, Create Water. * Water does not count as difficult terrain and the wielder gains a Swiming speed of 50ft * Any attack made with a melee weapon deals an extra 1D10 bludgeon damage. Creatures resistant to force damage take full damage, creatures with immunity to force damage take half damage. * Wisdom Saving throws are made with Advantage = Ring of the Air = The Ring of the Air grants its wielder the following powers/abilities * The weilder gains a flying speed of 60ft * The Ring bearer is granted immunity to the Restrained condition and rseistance to Slashing damage from no magical attacks * the wielding can cast the following spells 1/day at the lowest spell lvl: Cloud Kill, Gaesous Form, Gust of Wind, Thunderwave * Your Threat range is increased by 5ft for melee attacks * Range attacks ignore disadvantage at extreme range. * Dexterity Saving Throws are made with Advantage. Controlling the World Breaker A Ring bearer can use their action to attempt to give the Worldbreaker a Command, the command must be simple much like a Master and a Dog. When giving the Command the Worldbreaker makes a Charisma Saving Throw DC 15 which increases by 2 for every ring within 120ft. Category:Items Category:Legendary Items